Tina Sparkle Whiskers
Whiskers Tina Sparkle(VWF076) was born on September 27, 2004 in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Mozart and her father was Pantouffle, a roving male from Vivian. Her litter-mates were Spud(VWM078), VWF077 and VWM079. They were born soon after Mitch, Hawkeye, Logan and Cruise, pups that belonged to the dominant female Flower. Tina Sparkle's aunt Baddiel gave birth to Jogu, Maladoy and VWM082 a month later. Having so many litters of different ages living in the same burrow resulted in major parasite infestations. Due to the outbreak a subordinate male named Yossarian initiated a burrow move. Tina Sparkle's sister VWF079 was dropped and left behind duing the move. A month later VWF077 disappeared. Tina Sparkle's cousin VWM082 was also lost that month. But Tina Sparkle and her brother Spud survived to adulthood. Tina Sparkle became a regular babysitter for the group. In 2006 she, Mitch and Jogu babysat a new litter and protected them from the Young Ones. On February 24, 2006 her mother Mozart gave birth to a new litter of four pups, Ju Drop, Karim, Wollow and Miss Lilly The Pink. Mozart was later evicted from the Whiskers and formed the Starsky. In December 2006 Tina Sparkle and Suggs, a meerkat from the litter she protected, left the Whiskers and joined a semi-habutated group. Hoax The semi-wild group was called the Hoax. There were four wild meerkats in this group; three males and one female. Tina Sparkle did not become the dominant female in the group. However, she did wear the group's radio collar. The position of dominant female was taken by Mau Mau, a wild female of unknown origins. Carravagio took the dominant male position. But the group could not produce a litter and the males, including Suggs, left the group. Mau Mau eventually disappeared in November 2007. Tina Sparkle was the last member of the Hoax group and was heavily pregnant. She was sadly Last Seen on December 19, 2007. Meerkat Manor Tina Sparkle was featured on Meerkat Manor as Sophie in the first season. In the episode Childhood's End she was attacked by Mitch and left in a state of shock. But Tosca(Baddiel) comforted Sophie. The same scene was later used during Ella: A Meerkat's Tale, when Tina Sparkle stood in for Jango, who was also said to be bullied by one of Flower's pups. Sophie returned in the second season in the episode When Flower Met Hannibal. She and Spud was seen babysitting Flower's pups. When their evicted mother Mozart appeared they quickly rushed below ground to protect the pups. But by the following episode it was revealed that both Sophie and Spud had tolerated their mother and allowed her in the burrow. In the third season Sophie had a bigger role. In the episode On Dangerous Ground Sophie was seen babysitting Flower's latest litter. Due to the lack of food Flower decided to move burrows. During the move a pup named Izzy was left behind while a bird of prey was nearby, but Sophie rescued the pup. Sophie was later seen bringing food to Izzy. At the end of the episode a rival group called Zappa(Young Ones) attacked. Sophie, Mitch and Jogu led the pups to safety but were unable to find the main group once the commotion was over. In the following episode, The Mission, Mitch left the babysitters to find the main group. Meanwhile, Jogu discovered a lone female and ran off, leaving Sophie all alone with the pups. The Zappa ambushed and attacked Sophie, but she managed to hold them off long enough for the Whiskers to return. Sophie and the pups survived the attack. Following this Tina Sparkle had no further role on the show. From then onwards Sophie was played by other females named Finn and Ella. Family Mother: Mozart Father: Pantouffle Sister: VWF077 Brothers: Spud and VWM079 Links Whiskers Mob Hoax Mob Mozart Whiskers Spud Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Hoax meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats